


First Time

by sneezyspade



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, You're both virgins, i don't know how to write, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezyspade/pseuds/sneezyspade
Summary: basically you wake up to kokichi being horny





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> i copied and pasted this from my wattpad aa  
> -  
> oka y so i wrote this out of pure bordem so here  
> • you and kokichi are both 18+  
> • this is set in an au where theres no killing game  
> • reader is a female  
> • there will be a chapter two with aftercare bc im that type of person  
> • kokichi is kinda ooc, he doesnt lie much in this fic but hes also very sweet ,,

You woke up to vigorous, yet quiet squeaking coming from your boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma. You have been dating the Supreme Leader for a few years now, and it was only recently that you two had started to share the same bed in the same apartment.

But what you didn't expect would happen was that you'd see Kokichi masturbating at 2AM. His pants and boxers were completely slipped down, and one of his hands were covering his mouth while he was stroking himself with the other. It was clear he was trying to be as quiet as he can, probably in hopes that you won't wake up. But to his dismay, you were very much awoken.

Despite how dark it was, you can see Kokichi, no doubt. Kokichi's eyes were shut tight, the blanket was completely off of him, and he kept arching his back every once in a while.

You can't help but watch him. Although you were shocked, it was a type of view you just can't tear your eyes away from. Also, you'd be lying if you said his little activity didn't turn you on. You felt yourself getting warmer just from watching him.

"O-oh- fuck~ just- j-just hurry up already, Ouma, sh-she's gonna wake up!" He sharply inhales, scolding himself. He opens his eyes slightly, glancing over at your 'sleeping' form.

Needless to say, he got completely startled when he saw your tired, yet surprised eyes staring at him.

"Y-Y/N! Oh, o-oh shit! N-no!" He yelped, immediatly leaning up and covering himself. This caused you to lean up too. Both your faces were absolutely flared up, whether it was from witnessing or being witnessed. "I-I'm so sorry!" Kokichi cried out.

"K-Kokichi, I-" You pause your sentence, scanning his figure from head to toe. He seemed anxious, possibly even scared just from being caught for his sins by his girlfriend. He blocked the view of his dick using the shared blanket between the two of you.

"I-it's okay, we all have th-those moments..." You whisper silently, twirling a strand of your H/C hair.

"H-how long were you... Awake?..." He asked you. You immediately feel heat rush to your cheeks, you wanted to lie and say you just woke up, but he'd see right through that act. Kokichi is a master of lying after all. It was easy for him to tell whether you're lying or not.

"F-for a while, yeah, a-a while," you mumble, getting just as nervous as he was.

An awkward silence ensued between the two of you. Of course, you both felt embarrassed, which was the main cause of the silence. But neither of you could bear it. You decided to just break the quiet air.

"I-I've never done this before, but I can t-try to help you... I k-kinda feel- um, t-that, too..."

Kokichi gaped at you with his purple orbs.

"Y-Y/N, I-..."

He slowly crawled over to you, pressing his chest against yours. You started to feel dizzy, like the world was spinning around the both of you. The atmosphere was hot, and you could feel nothing except Kokichi's warm breath softly brushing against your skin. He let out a tiny chuckle, and licked your lips with his slick tongue. The contact was immediate, making you shudder.

He closed the gap between the both of you by connecting lips. It was an excited kiss however, having you both almost clank your teeth together. It was a really sloppy kiss, but you didn't mind. You actually melted into the smooch, making the situation even more tense. It wasn't soon until you two started to french kiss. Your tongues danced together in harmony, rolling over each other. Your heart fluttered and your stomach was doing somersaults.

Kokichi broke the kiss, leaving a fine line of saliva connected from the both of your lips. It broke when he licked his lips.

"I m-made the right decision of falling for you~" Your boyfriend purred, softly pressing his forehead onto yours. You blushed, yet smiled at his words. "A-are you sure about this though? I don't want you to be roping yourself into this because you feel you have t-"

Kokichi had been cut off when you gently pressed your fingertip on his lips. He looked down at your finger, then back at you with his dazed, purple orbs.

"I-it's okay, Ouma. I know I want this..." You reassured him. You dropped your finger, starting to gaze at your lover's eyes. You slowly started to get lost in them. His eyes were enchanting to look at, they were pretty, but you could also see the fires of lust burning within them. You were sure you had those in your own pupils too.

You spent a good few seconds having a staring contest with him, before you started to get a little confused. He knew you were a virgin, so why isn't he making the first move?

"T-this is my first time, too..." He whispered, cackling at the end of his given sentence. "I-I'm sorry, that must've felt super anti-climactic..."

"No, no. It's all okay, w-we'll figure this out together, alright?" You smiled a little. He grinned sheepishly, before nodding.

"Since your business was left unfinished, l-let me try helping you..." You murmur shyly. Blush crept its way onto his pale features, he gulped, but nodded again nonetheless.

You crawl off the bed, kneeling in front of it. Kokichi got the message, and shuffled towards you, sitting at the edge of the mattress. Your head was in between his legs, making him seriously flustered whenever he looked down at you.

But at the same time-  
he loved it, so, so much.

You take time to mentally prepare yourself before placing the tip of his already exposed cock into your mouth. It wasn't as bad as you first thought it'd be, but his pre-cum was certainly a strange taste. You started sucking on the tip of his member, making him quiver. "Y-Y/N! F-fuck, fuck!~"

He clutched the bed sheets with one hand, his other instinctively covering his mouth. You broke contact between his tip and your mouth, getting flustered. You didn't know what to do despite all the erotic books you've read and movies you've watched. You were afraid of doing something wrong, like hurting him, making you shy away a little.

"Y-Y/N~" He whimpered, "P-pleeaasee~"

You nod, inhaling sharply, before leaning in again. You sucked at his tip again, making him shudder in pleasure. He nestled the hand he once covered his mouth with in your H/C locks. He wasn't pulling, nor pushing you. He was just gripping onto your locks.

You slowly took in more and more of his length, bit by bit. Kokichi became more breathless the deeper he was in your mouth. One of his eyes were shut tightly, while the other was drowsily watching you. He had a shaky grin, with drool dribbling down his chin.

You were unable to take his full length in without gagging, so you only had halfway. You swallowed around his dick, making him groan. You started to move back and forward, in a rhythmic pattern. Kokichi started to worm at your touch, mewling from the heat of your mouth coating over his member. You gradually went quicker and quicker, making him grow into a bigger mess.

"Shit, fuck- fuck fuck fuck fuck! Y-you're so fucking good at this, C-Christ!" He gasped, throwing swear words left and right. He was basically clawing at the bed sheets as you were sucking him off, his other hand tangling your hair and running it into a mess.

His pleasure made you yearn for more, which brought a part of you caused you to start moaning just a little. Your moaning caused vibrations that drove Kokichi wild. He threw his head back, whining out.

"Y/N- Y-Y/N~ Ggh, aahn~ I feel like- I feel like I'm g-gonna c-cum!" He yelped, gripping at the bed sheets even tighter. You continued to move your head back and forth, your tongue swirling around his cock.  
He let out a loud whine, as you felt his orgasm spurt into your mouth. It was a little too much for you to take in, so you pulled back, only for your face and shirt to get stained with his cum. His dazed, half-lidded eyes looked over at you. Though breathless and tired as he was, he desired more.

You held some of his juices in your mouth, it felt thick, but tasted bitter and sweet. You mustered up the courage to swallow it all, to which you did. Kokichi witnessed you gulp it down, causing him to let out a small chuckle in arousal.

You also felt somewhat worn out. The nonsense of bobbing your head made you a little tired, even a bit dizzy. And because you were tired, you sunk down, no longer kneeling. That quickly changed when Kokichi picked you up and laid you on the bed. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, tasting himself for a moment.

"Y'know, I gotta return the pleasure for a good girl~" He cooed in your ear. You felt heat shoot down to your core, making you whimper a tiny bit.

"Oh, and that shirt's dirty. Might as well take that off~" He husked, practically ripping your shirt off. You squealed in surprise, shielding your breasts from view out of embarrassment. He raised a brow at your sudden action, but remembered this was also both of your first times. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you~ I'm just a little eager." He pressed his forehead against yours.

"But you don't need to hide yourself, y'know? We might as well just get used to each other's physical appearances." He gave you a soft smile, resting his hands on your arms which were currently covering your boobs, signaling you to move them.

"B-but I'm not- y'know, p-perfect like Kaede is, or Angie..." You mumble, averting your eyes away from his.

"And who cares about that? I think you're just perfect the way you are. I don't want my girlfriend to be scolding herself over something she can't control, now do I? Hmmm?" He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, making you shiver a bit. A part of you knew he wasn't lying like he usually does. He was actually telling the truth this time, putting you more at ease. You smile, despite the fact he couldn't see it.

"I'll take that as an 'I understand'" Kokichi purred, leaning away from you. You shyly uncovered yourself, now fully exposed apart from your undergarments and socks. He took a while to admire your figure, making you even more flustered.

"Seeee? Perfect, just as I said, nishishi~" Kokichi giggled. You couldn't help but blush at his compliment, starting to feel fuzzy all over. One of his hands reached for your breast, only to hesitate. Considering this was also his first time, he had probably never been this close to a female figure before.

He let out a shaky breath before plastering his signature smirk and groped your right boob. You moan, melting into his touch. He started to fondle and toy with it, grinning in satisfaction as you continued to writhe and whimper. He leaned in and kissed you, which took you aback at first, but you slowly grew into it. You kissed him back, making this more heated.

He pulled back from the kiss like he did the first time, and gave you a smug grin as he stopped fumbling with your breast. He kissed the crook of your neck, slowly making his way down until he was in front of your soaked underwear. You quivered at his pepper kisses, and seeing him right in between your legs made you even more hot.

He let out a chuckle as he pulled down your underwear and threw it behind him, quickly forgetting about it. With a finger, he glided it across your slit, making you bite back a moan while clutching your fingers into a nearby blanket. Curiously, he examined your juices that got coated on his finger.

"Is this what it means when a girl gets wet?..." He whispered to himself. You mustered up the courage to look at him, only to see him pop his fingertip in his mouth. You felt all the heat rush to your cheeks, as your heart began to flutter once again.

"You taste sweet, I'm kinda craving you right now~" He keened huskily. You let out a silent whine at the sound of his voice, feeling all kinds of fuzzy emotions.

You felt a jolt of electricity run through your spine when you suddenly felt Kokichi delving his tongue into your cunt. You felt a huge wave of nothing but pleasure and satisfaction wash over you. You arch your back, feeling him lap up all of your sweetness. You grip at the sheets, letting out breathless moans. He left no spot untouched, flicking his tongue to get more of a reaction out of you. Which he did, your leg started to twitch and you started to get a little louder. You started to get woozy from how slightly overwhelming this was.

Kokichi moved up a little, and started to lightly nibble at your button. You mewled out his name, alongside other nonsensical noises. You felt a strange feeling coil in your abdomen, and you started to feel the knot in your stomach untie.

"K-Kokichi- I- I think I'm g-going to c-c-cum!" You breathed, curling your toes. Kokichi let out a content hum, causing a vibration that sent pleasure to all the right places. But that was your breaking point; you mewled as satisfaction pooled all over you. You came on Kokichi's face, who didn't seem to mind.

Your chest rose and fell in sync with your breathing patterns. Your eyes were half lidded and your pupils were dilated. You looked like a mess, yet a perfection in Kokichi's eyes. He rubbed all your cum from his face onto his hand, then proceeded to lap it up. You felt your stomach tie into a knot again.

Kokichi rested his head onto your chest, humming contently to himself. You look at the time, and it was already 5:30AM. The sun had already begun to rise, yet your sexual experience with Kokichi felt like it only lasted for a little while.

The soft, black haired male looked up at you with pure eyes. You couldn't help but blush a little just by looking at him. A grin stretched across his face, as he asked you a question.

"Ready for Round 2?"


End file.
